To Love an Assassin
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto was sent to another world and lived there rather peacefully as a Sweeper or Bounty Hunter to some. Until his brother, Rito somehow got engaged to an alien princess, which makes Naruto a target from not only the Earth's craziest sweepers and governments, but also to a Universal level! Elements and characters of Black Cat are in this story. Naruto x Harem, Rito x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**AzureKing: Happy Birthday to...ME~! And here's a new story!**_

 _ **Azure Queen: Please leave reviews for this great day!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

A blonde boy was eating salmon slowly as he looked at the woman in front of him, "So later today?" He was a young teen at the age of seventeen with healthy tan skin; he wore a black suit with skin tights black pants. The young man haired spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his face. His height was standard around his age, an exact 5ft and 5in. He curls his toes in his black sandals while undoing his suit's buttons to show a classy white-button shirt.

The woman nodded at the sentence, "Yes, you will be attacked by an assassin again later tonight. Might as well be prepared."

"Got it… but…" The blonde said seriously getting the mood tense as the woman tilted her head.

"Nani?"

"Did you have to bring half the Yakuza here to watch us eat?" The boy pointed to all the black suited men either holding guns or swords around them, ready to protect their lives. While the whole restaurant, which was filled with people that were pale and shaking in fear.

"I didn't bring them, they brought themselves. Anyway, thank you for the mission last week, this town is officially ours. Naruto… I thank you for your help." The woman said standing up and giving her hand to Naruto.

However the blonde smacked it, to anyone else, it look like he was insulting her…but the Yakuza members and the woman smiled, looking at the cheeky look that was on Naruto's face. He just placed two fingers on his forehead and pushed it off as if to say 'See ya.' As he left the restaurant.

"Ma'am." A young woman barely entering her twenties asked the woman. "Why do you allow that Yankee to act like that towards you?"

"Because, Naruto Uzumaki is strong enough to kill anyone, but doesn't do it." The woman started before sitting her utensils down. "And besides its fun."

XXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXX

"Okay got to let Sven know that I'm not working today." Naruto sighed walking to a phone booth. "He's going to yell at me…" After entering the right amount of change for the location and time the blonde tap the numbers in quickly.

…

…

…

"Hello?"

Naruto sighed inwardly as he spoke, "Sven? It's Naruto."

"Fox! Haven't heard you in a while, what's up?" A male adult's voice came from the phone as Naruto spoke.

"I won't be able to help with some jobs; some jerks are sending assassins towards me. I got to stay here and protect my family." Naruto spoke honestly, "To top it off, I need to stay for exams. Sorry."

"It's all right, you're still a kid. Well it's not like there any good targets lately so take some time off; anyway I'll be back to Japan soon to drop in." Sven told Naruto who nodded with a smirk. "Anyway good luck."

Naruto smiled as he made a cross hand gesture, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

 _POOF~!_

In small white cloud burst was another Naruto that was perfectly identical to the first one, "You go take this home." The first real Naruto said passing the new one a small object. "Fix it and dispel yourself when it's over."

"Got it boss!"

"Okay… time for school."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sainan High, Afternoon, Lunchtime

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was now wearing as he turns to a corner to see something that he gotten used to for many years. Also he has change into a new set of clothing; he wore a cream-colored school jacket and brown shoes. Naruto had his jacket open as it show that he still had his previous dress shirt, knowing that it was still the equivalent to the school uniform shirt. He wore tan pants that had a black belt with a metal loop on the side of his hips.

"This is painful… and I should know from Kakashi's Sennen Goroshi move." Naruto said looking at an orange-haired boy looking at a cute blue-haired girl, wearing a tan sweater vest the female version of the school uniform and wore a green plaid skirt. She had blue haired that was part to the side to show her forehead and had sweet, gentle amethyst color eyes, she also had two red hairclips that made sure her stay in place. She had petite figure that Naruto admit made her very attractive and can understand why the young man wanted to date her. She was about5ft and 3inand had porcelain lovely white skin.

Back to the matter in hand…why was it painful…? Well after four years of seeing that orange-haired boy who's name is Rito trying his best to talk to the girl, it tends to get sad quickly. The orange haired boy also had spiky hair similar to Naruto; also he wore the same school uniform like the blonde but also wore the green tie, the blonde knows that Rito also wore the button white shirt under the jacket. Naruto never wears his since he doesn't really know how to tie one properly no matter how many times he tried. Lastly he stops at Rito's gray shoes chucking at the ugly things. He looks like a regular teen with white healthy skin and topaz colored eyes. Although Rito and Naruto's height were nearly the sameNaruto was technically taller by a centimeter or so. The blonde walked up the orange-haired teen, "Rito, just tell her. The worst she can say is no, and that probably won't happen given how sweet she is!"

"Shush!" Rito said pushing Naruto to a hallway after the blue-haired girl turned hearing the blonde's voice. After making sure that the girl didn't follow them Rito spoke up, "Naruto, I can do it."

"That's what you said for the last four years." Naruto deadpanned with a sigh, "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that tonight you and Mikan hit the deck when I say so."

Rito raised an eyebrow before gaining a look of realization, "Ohh, is it another-"

"Yup."

"And to prevent us from dying-"

"Yes."

"And you'll take them-"

"YES! Please stop doing that!" Naruto said with a tick mark on his head. "Anyway, I'm eating lunch and you forgot yours… again." The blonde passed the orange-haired boy his lunch. "You're lucky Mikan loves you enough to make this, I wouldn't."

"Wow, you love me so much…" Rito deadpanned before he and Naruto went upstairs to head up towards the rooftop.

"Ha, anyways how are things?" Naruto asked as they reached the roof. "Besides somehow having Murphy's Law bending you over like a-"

"Enough! Sheesh! Anyways, nothing much, school has been easy since you've been helping me with exams." Rito said with a smile. "I just wish I can tell-"

"Zzzz…"

"Oi!"

"What?! Oh my god, who's the president, what year is it?! WHAT ARE YOU ON, THAT'S MAKING ME SLEEPY!" Naruto comically cried shaking Rito as his head was perfectly mimicking a bobble-head.

The blonde soon stopped as the two shared a laugh. Rito however noticed something inside Naruto's school jacket, "You brought your gun?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose as he looked at his unbutton jacket to see indeed…he has a black gun inside of it. "Huh…must've forgotten to give this to my boss before heading here."

"Well, knowing you, even if you held it in class no one will say anything." Rito deadpanned as Naruto pulled out the gun and twirled it with his index finger like a cowboy would. "Ah, don't do that!"

"Relax it wasn't even loaded-"

Tat~!

…

…

…

"Whew..." Naruto said as a he saw the gun suppressor-smoking tip and the small hole between his feet, "I never thought that having silencer on this was a good thing, lacks power though." The young boy said before opening the chamber to take the remaining bullets out. "There, let's agree that never happen." He asked before leaning down to see the hole, "Hell~o? I think I see steam…gah water~!" He cried as he face was splash by water! "HOT WATER!" He screamed as he rolled around from the pain.

"KYA~!"

The two boy's heard the school moved as shrilly girl screams were heard, "WHO TURN OFF THE HOT WATER!?"

"…Agreed." Rito said as he stood up. "I'll be heading back to class. This never happen…" The young man said as he started to move while Naruto took out the bullets out once more.

"Sure, I got a little thing to take care of. Along with plugging up that hole…" Naruto said while he reloaded his gun. "Go straight home, after failing to confessing to Haruna." He explained before slamming the chamber shut and spun it to make it

"Alright." Rito said as he left the other male while closing the door.

"Three… two… one…" Naruto counted as he heard loud noises, as yelling was next. "Wow right on time."

The blonde jumps off the building as he took out a grapple hook connected to some rope, "Hup~!" He grunted smiling as the hook caught on the railing and swung down to a open window. "Nailed it~!" The athletic teen said with a smirk.

"Wow~! Nice moves~"

"Hmm?" Naruto moved his head to see an attractive girl with dirty slightly curvy, blond colored hair and dark brown eyes. She has a curvaceous figure and her 3-sizes are B83-W60-H85, which reminded Naruto to beat the crap of his teacher who taught him how to accurately guess the 3 sizes with a single glance. She wore the sweater vest of the clothing as Naruto noted how it clung to her body rather perfectly…Ero-sennin is going to get it when and if he meets him again. Unlike Haruna she didn't had the green ribbon exposing her naked neck out. She had healthy white skin, she her height was abit taller then him…not that Naruto cared…stupid inch. Nearly kissing range- height! Naruto meant height not range! "Hey Risa-chan…" The blonde said as he tugs on the rope to see it come loose, "Okay time to get that hook later."

The girl smiled mischievously as she made a gripping motion with her hand, "Time for some buns~" She said before…

WHACK~!

"Gah!" She comically spat out as a piece of an eraser hit her forehead dead center.

Naruto smiled as he turns holding a large remaining part of the eraser, "Hehehe, nice try. I'm not a toy to use Risa." He chuckled as he saw some of the girls and guys laugh at the duo.

"Aww, why not let me let me grope those nicely tight buns?" She pouted as the brightly colored hair boy smiled as he jumped over the girl who tried to grab him, to expertly and with grace while landed on a desk undoing some buttons on his shirt to wink at her. "Wanna get some?" He teased before twisting his legs to move his body as Risa once more attack him.

"Whoa!" The blonde said actually surprised at her speed, "Someone's frisky!" He chuckled as he used his arm to boost his body then pushed off to land on his chair. "Safe zone~!" He raised his hands before slamming down as Risa slammed…into thin air?

"…Ow…" She said before sliding on nothing towards the ground. "How does that happen all the time?"

Leaning down with a smirk, "Cause I'm better than you~" He teased as Risa tried to peak his lips to hit…nothing again.

"SERIOUSLY!?" She cried comically with waterfall tears falling down, "So far and yet so close~!"

"Maybe next time, Risa." Naruto said with a kind smile as the girl stood up like nothing happen.

"Next time, those lips are mine~" She vowed as the rest of students came and class restarted.

XXXXXXXXXX

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY/AFTERNOON

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up the stairs with Risa walking after him, "Not now, getting my hook." He said in a singing tone as Risa smile.

"Can't I walk with a friend?"

"Does said friend have tight buns?" Naruto chuckled as he kicked the door open and saw the ledge that had a metal grappling hook. "Done."

"You really got to teach how do that!" Risa said smiling as Naruto looked at her with a deadpan look.

"So you can Mission Impossible in my room? No~ thanks!" He joked leaning on the railing, "Still…hey look Rito's is going to do it again."

"Five thousand yen says something 'normal' happens." Risa said, as Naruto knew that meant if something stops Rito like Haruna's friends talking to her, a teacher, something easy.

"Twenty thousand on something crazy." Naruto betted on knowing the elephant running over Rito was last week and the crazy ones usual come weekly.

"Deal!"

CRASH~!

"Holy shit!" Naruto gasped out as he saw a freaking UFO crash in front of Rito, "That luck is like the complete opposite of mine!" He laughed out loud as Risa look shock with a twitching eyebrow, losing yet again another bet. Maybe she should bet her virginity next time so she can enjoy her next loss from him.

"Ahh…" Naruto stopped his amusement as he walked down, "Time to call the government, man I am having a great day for a Monday! Don't forget my money tomorrow…"

Risa didn't speak as she nodded to herself, "Wait I have another bet~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER, Afternoon/Sunset, Yuuki residence

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he enter his home, "Hey, I'm back!" He said aloud to enter the hallway, while quickly entering the living room to see a young girl with long flowing brown hair whose short ponytail was fluffed out on top, held together by beads and has golden brown eyes. She wore loose orange-red shirt and a white skirt as well, lastly Naruto notice she had a blue bracelet that he got her a while ago. "Hey Mikan-chan." She was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips near her. Sitting up to look at him, Naruto calculated that she was a foot shorter than he was.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Mikan smiled brightly. "How was your day?"

"Good, although we're going to get attack today." The blonde said casually as he plopped on the nearest recliner. "God… I hate Mondays!" He moaned into his chair, "Oh crap… I forgot to get groceries...ehh I'll make Rito do it." He sighed as he tried to digs himself deeper into the chair.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you're so lazy sometimes." Mikan giggled.

"Quiet, when you decide to work with the Yakuza then you will understand my pain~" He whined as Naruto sat up, "So are you going to stay or do you want me to drop you off your friends to hang out while I quote, 'defend', unquote the house?" Naruto said air quoting the end of his sentence. "Cause it's cool if you want too?

"Are they carrying guns or are they thugs with blunt weapons?" Mikan said as she ate some chips.

"Guns." Naruto said as Mikan looked at him.

"There's your answer, I'm staying." She simply explained as she flipped channels.

"Typical." Naruto raised a brow. "You always _were_ the mature one around here."

"Well you're mature, when you're stressed out." Mikan pointed out, "I mean you and Rito do have your moments, but you two can't act like adults to save your lives."

"Meh, what can I say? Old habits die hard." Naruto shrugged.

"Hmm?" The girl looked at Naruto who shook his head.

"Nothing…" He said softly as Mikan stop at channel showing a Magical Girl show. _'It's been a nearly a decade since I was brought to this world…'_ the blonde thought to himself as he sat with Mikan to watch the show together unnoticing her blush when his shoulder touched hers.

His mind slowly wondered as he remembers that moment…

After he and Sasuke destroyed one another's arms, they reconciled and finally fix their broken bond. However no more than a few minutes, they were sucked into an odd portal, most likely something that Kaguya did before they sealed her away. Only a Genius can do that…

LINE BREAK

Somewhere in the cosmos a cute pink haired female sneezed almost driving her ship into a space station, "WHOOPS~!"

LINE BREAK

Naruto opened his eyes to see that not only he had two hands again… but also he was a kid once more. He had no clue how that happened, but here he was as a kid again.

A few months and he realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be found along with staying a technological city that was _far_ superior to the Snow Country. But thanks to his Shinobi training he was able to survive by stealing and hiding from people, while it wasn't glamorous it was his skills that kept him fed.

"Humph." Naruto let out a chuckled as he remember the event soon after that.

"Hm? Doushita, Naruto-kun?" Mikan looked at him.

"Remember how you guys met me?" He said adjusting his seat as he turned his body to face Mikan with a soft smile on his face.

"How could we not?" Mikan asked.

LINE BREAK

 **Flashback**

Naruto was smiling as he threw a stack of yen into a fire, "Ha, I am literally burning my money away!" He joked as he slightly shivered, it was winter and man was it bad in the city he was in. "Oh man… I wished a packed a better coat. The clothes on my back aren't going to last and I'm gonna be a Popsicle if I don't warm up."

He would steal more clothing but with the fact that police starting look for him more as of late was too big of a risk. While he can use his Ninjutsu, l it was not a good idea in place like here with no people who can use chakra.

"Still… at least it's better than nothing… A… A… ACHOO!" He sneezed. "Ugh… great, now I'm gonna get sick…"

"HELP!"

The blonde head jolted up as he heard a young kid's voice scream, "Dammit, I really don't want to do this~!" He complained running out from his usual alley to find the distressed child. "What the-!"

"No! Stop! Leave my sister alone!" An orange-haired boy cried out, only to be knocked down by a thug.

"Back off kid!" The man said holding a child with one arm around a young girl's neck, holding a gun forward to some local cops.

"Aw crap, seriously?" Naruto groaned. "Just when I thought my day was bad, it got even worse."

"Hey get back kid!" The shooter said as he pointed a gun on Naruto. "I'll kill you too!"

"No way!" Naruto raised his hands. "I will promise you this, if you let that girl go...you might be able to live...but if you don't I will promise you this...you will be stuck in hospital room until someone is kind enough to put you out of your sad existence." The blonde child said using raw killing intent to scare the man enough to make him shaking in his boots.

"You bluffing'! You're just a kid! What could you do to me?!"

"Oh you'd be surprised what I could do. Trust me, I surprise even myself sometimes." Naruto said. "Now let the girl go or it's your funeral."

"I...I…" He said letting go of the girl, before pointing his gun at her, "I-I won't be-"

Naruto threw three knives at criminal's hands as he lost his grip, "And now you won't be able to use those things again…"

"Gah! You bastard!" He cried out as the girl ran for safety towards the police.

"Move again, and this one goes into your eyes." Naruto warned holding another knife. "Police do it now…"

"You stay here kid, we're getting you into the system." A stern looking man said kindly. "You don't have to stay in the streets any longer."

"..." Naruto watched them as the cuff the man and slowly inched away, before turning around and saw a young girl in front of him. "GAH! Don't scare me like that!"

"Thank you…" the girl mumbled.

"It's fine."

CLINK~!

"Dammit…" Naruto cried as the officer has cuffed his hand to his own.

"We're getting you into a orphanage, sorry kid but you're suppose to be taken care of." The man said as he started to pull Naruto to a car.

"Agh, no way!" Naruto said escaping the cuff.

"Hey!"

"Freeze!"

"Crap…" The former ninja said as he was surrounded. "I thought I was still treated as a minor?"

"No! Don't arrest him!" The girl yelled. "He saved my life!"

"Miss look, he's a kid who's living in the slums-"

"Wait my mom and dad are here!" The orange haired boy said as he had two adults walking towards Naruto.

Naruto watched as the policemen and the two parents were talking, "Okay now I can-" He stopped as he felt someone grab his waist. "Is that you little girl?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, well-"

"Don't leave me…"

"Eh?"

"Don't leave me… please…?"

The blonde nodded his head as the orange boy gave him a soda, "Huh?"

"Thanks for saving my sister!" He said with a bright smile, "It's the least I can do, sorry it's such a cheap gift."

LINE BREAK

END OF FLASHBACK

LINE BREAK

"Funny how your mom and dad adopted me so I can stay here." Naruto chuckled as he was laying his head on Mikan's lap.

"Yeah." Mikan smiled combing his hair with her hand. " Thanks for saving me back then,"

"Anytime…" He sighed as the blonde looked at his watch. "Mind if I take a nap? Didn't think that my boss would push me so far today…"

The girl nodded as she watched the boy quickly fall asleep from his tiredness, "Hmhm…" She giggled softly, "You always push yourself too far you know?" She said kindly draping a blanket over his body.

XXXXXXXXXX

NIGHT TIME

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa…" Naruto eyes opened as he saw Mikan and Rito lying on the floor. "They started?"

"Nope, just waiting," Mikan, said as bullets came from the walls! "THERE WE GO!" She yelled covering her head as Naruto stood up straight and sighed.

"Be right back…" Naruto said taking out his gun. "Window!" He yelled as he jumped to the nearest one and saw fifty men in front of his house. "Crap, that's a lot. Well, nothing better then the present!"

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

The young man expertly used his black gun to disarmed each assailant's own gun's, then reloaded as he shot their legs, "Oi, I suggest you get a doctor to look at that before you bleed out!" He swore as the men cried in pain.

"I got you-"

*BONK~!*

"OW! What the-!"

"Sheesh fox!" A white suited man said as he hit Naruto over the head.

"Sven?" Naruto turn to see one of the gunners lying dead in the street. "Dude… you killed him…" He said softly as he took off his school jacket and placed it over the deceased man's upper body. "That's not right…"

"Hey, he was going to shoot you." The man said taking off his hat, "I was trying-"

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! No killing policy!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that we're Sweepers?" Sven said rubbing his injury. "We're killers, how you get paid by _not_ killing the targets make me wonder…"

"Oh you'd be surprised. A lot more if you kept the target alive."

"We aren't bounty hunters." Sven said.

"Well consider me an unofficial one." Naruto said, before shooting an assassin on the arm without even looking.

Sven smirked at the blonde's shooting, barely when he meet him, the kid couldn't shoot a broad side of a barn. Now he can shoot vitals and non-vitals without looking, "Ugh, anyway they won't do anything. Mind if I come inside? I got some info for you."

"Fine. I'll finish up here." Naruto said, shooting another in the leg without even looking again.

XXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE HOUSE, NIGHTTIME

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uwhaaaa… that took forever." Naruto sighed as he sat on the chair.

"It's been only five minutes." Sven sweat dropped.

"So what's the news?" The blonde asked as he saw Mikan and Rito sitting at the couch that was now perfectly the same and not shot into Swiss cheese.

"I got good and bad, which do you prefer?"

"Let's get the bad news over with."

"Alright, then here's the bad news." Sven said. "Most of the mafia's and Yakuza's that aren't with your boss, starting to get more assassins to kill you. Thankfully your rep as No-Blood King is making them turn them down." Sven started scratching his green colored hair. "Some of our allies join them, so they can 'attack' you."

"Hehhhhhhh… figures." Naruto sighed. "So what's the _good_ news?"

"Well, I got our payment for the last ten bounties." Sven set a suitcase in front of Naruto, "A million yen, no tax refunds."

The blonde smiled as he nodded, "Sweet, I get some supplies for the next few months."

"Well since that's over, I'll take a shower." Rito said waving to the green haired Sweeper, "Hey Sven."

"Hey," The man said before looking at Naruto with a serious look, "Also… I can't find anything about that group that tried to kidnap you."

"Dang…" Naruto sighed. "It's been a month since then and still nothing?"

"Hey, these guys are good at covering their tracks." Sven said.

"To be honest, someone from them met with me before school started a week ago." The Blonde started as Sven seem surprised.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" The white suited man inquired as Mikan set a plate of rice and crispy chicken, "Thanks Mikan-chan." He said wolfing down the food.

"I would've but things just happened so fast."

"What did he want?" The man said with half piece of chicken hanging from his lips.

"He wanted me to join Cronos or whatever the thing was called, said I could have the world in my fingers." The blonde stated taking out his gun. It was revolver style gun, with it all black painted along with chamber and trigger also black. It had odd triangular shape base for the front and chamber.

"Cronos? Are you sure?" Sven frowned.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, but Sven didn't say anything yet. "Sven, is there something I should know?"

"Sweepers around the world, heard about that group, they say that they have one-third of the world in their hands. Not to mention all their Sweepers and helpers are at least AA-Class killers." The man said dangerously taking small bites.

"That explains why I got shot when the man didn't like my answer not to join." Naruto said sadly, "Shot him down three times, before he can take another swing at me."

"W-What?!" Mikan said horrified at the news.

"I'm not stuttering." Naruto said.

"Not that, I mean you got shot?" She said with worry.

"Yeah, but I'm fine."

"Kid's right, from as long as I know him, he recovers quickly." Sven said as he finished the plate. "Well if Cronos sent a guy after you, then won't stop till you're killed or join them. So watch out…" He then looked to Naruto. "So what did the guy look like?"

"Probably three years older than me, he had bags under his eyes." Naruto stated as Sven knew that meant, the Sweeper was lacking in sleep due to his kills. "White hair, Asian… nothing different."

"GAH~!"

The three looked upwards as Naruto looked at Mikan, "Mind checking on Rito?"

"Sure…"

"So that kid was probably a trainee working his way up to AA." Sven said continuing the conversation.

"I guess so." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, at any rate, I'll stay around this city if you need me." Sven said standing up, "If you need me call."

"You can stay." Naruto suggested as the man waved his hand.

"Nah, I got a date anyway." Sven chuckled as he left the house, while Naruto open the case to count his money.

"At least the pay's good." Naruto grinned to himself. "Now to pay for my next week ammo payment…"

He counted the money as he pulled out a notepad as he run down numbers, "Mikan, please give me the bills." The blonde asked politely when the girl came back downstairs.

"Here you go." Mikan said, passing him the said bills. Naruto looked through them carefully one-by-one, but then came across something on one of them. His eyes squinted at the number, before they widened. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"What?" The young girl asked looking over Naruto's shoulder. "Electric bill up or something?"

"WHO'S BEEN ORDERING PORN ON PAY-PER-VIEW FOR 30,000 yen?!"

"Sven." Mikan deadpanned, as Naruto reaction was now comically calm.

"Ah… figures…"

"Why are you paying the bills? Mom and dad got it." Mikan said sitting next to Naruto as he took stacks of bills from his case to his side, the money to bills.

"Are you kidding me?! If they see this, they're gonna freak!"

"True but they still can pay for it." Mikan stated as she took a stack and paled at the number of Yen bills. "H-How much is this again?"

"Best that you don't know." Naruto sighed. "Trust me, my jobs get more dangerous and with high risk comes high reward, so it's best not to question how much I make."

"Why are you doing this?" Mikan sadly asked as the boy remember how it started.

"Well I was just protecting the streets to make sure my skills did, but meeting Shiki-san- sorry I mean my boss, who wanted to make this place safe was not only beneficial, it paid well." Naruto said taking down another bill, two more to go. "Now I do it, cause I at least made the city safe and plan to keep that way." He said finally ending the payment, "Just got to drop this off and I'll be set...so damn, bit less than usual." Naruto smiled as he still had a lot more to spend. "Do you need any pocket money?" He asked as he counted down for his gun's bullet estimation.

"No, its fine." She said as Naruto then touch the suitcase before it suddenly a large white cloud appeared and like a certain magician...it was gone. "Well, I guess I can put this in my card, I got a lot of Saint Quartz to buy for Fate Grand Order, I hope I can get Lancer." Naruto smiled as he took out a tablet, "I am totally OP at this point."

"...Premium Player…" Mikan pouted as she was stuck grinding and waiting for her servants.

"I-" Naruto started until he slams the tablet and pulled out his gun; slightly angling it he shot two bullets. "Mikan stay here." He warned as the blonde rushed upstairs, before standing beside the doorframe to Rito's room. "Alright who's there?"

But there was nothing at first.

"C'mon, quit playing hide and seek! Come out with your hands up!" Naruto said.

"Uhh…I think you got them…" Rito said as Naruto slammed his shoulder to the room and rolled into a gunner's squatting position.

"Stay down Rito."

"Naruto, what's-"

"Shh!"

He saw two men in suits holding their crotches as Naruto sighed, "Stop being babies, those were non-lethal bullets, they don't kill people… but you wish they did." He chuckled as he saw a pink haired girl. "...Are you easily angered?" He asked as the girl smiled sweetly, unknowingly making Naruto sigh in relief, Sakura's version of this universe is still not here! However he took a careful look at her using all of his training to make sure she wasn't a threat, she wore a white uniform that resemble some kind of suit for outer space or robot piloting due how it fit her body with red tie on it, which was surprisingly larger and curvier than Risa. She had long pink hair that went slightly below her rear-end and had sparkling emerald eyes. She wore a white large hat with two swirling 'eye's on it and two red bat-like wings on the sides. Also she had a tail…

SHE HAD A WHAT?!

"Ehehehe, thanks." She said as Naruto looked at Rito with a confuse look.

"Explanation please?" He begged as the orange haired boy pointed to the suits.

"Kidnappers," Points at Lala, "Kidnappee alien, then you came." He finished as the blonde smiled twirling his gun.

"Dude, stop twirling that gun, you're gonna-"

*BANG!*

"Not again~!" A suited man cried as he felt the other _one_ was hit.

"Oops." Naruto blinked.

"Naruto!" Rito screamed before getting a soccer ball and kick it to hit a man who was going to hit Naruto.

"Nice!" He said looking at the orange haired teen, "Forgot that you're kind of useful."

"Oh c'mon!" Rito complained.

"Damn kids!" The kidnappers stood up as they seem recovered and ready to fight seriously.

Naruto eyes became sharp and narrow as he reloaded his gun as blue flames appeared around the pistol, "Rito, take her away, looks like these guys are around my class." He warned carefully as the orange haired boy nodded knowing that when Naruto was serious he too had to be as well. Naruto kicks the two kidnappers through the wall as he turns to Rito. "I'll fix that tomorrow, GO!" He order while jumping from the window as Rito took the girl's hand as Naruto stood in front of the suited suspicious men holding his gun upward. Smiling that they were on the street giving the blonde totally freedom to move again instead of the cramp space. "Normally I hold back on my usage of chakra, but it seems you're a bit sturdier than I gave you credit." Naruto informed as yellow lightning started to charge around the chamber. "Who's first?" He said as he took more of a closer look at the men, both wore black suits like the yakuza's he work with, save for them wearing black shades covering their eyes from Naruto. One had blonde hair slick back with a yellow goatee and a noticeably long scar on his left eye while the other had short black hair both didn't really seem to stand out much. Also with there had their tails out now, both black tails with triangular tips.

The man suddenly appeared to Naruto's side shocking him, "Holy cra-!" He started before being punched to side almost like he was a rag doll! Grunting as he rolled in the pavement the blonde got angry, "Ohh...I am not going to take that!" He yelled as he saw the two men walking in front of him. "Rail Gun!" He shouted as he charge Lightning Chakra into his Gun and a powerful burst came as hit the space between the man...who laugh at his mistakes.

"Hahahaha, what was that?"

Naruto just gave a dark smile, "Wait for it~" He started as the bullet that was lodge in the ground suddenly expanded and butt of it show bright mechanical gears, then…

FOOOSH~!

The two were trap in a sphere of electrical pain, "GHAHHHH~!" they screamed as the sphere stopped ending their pain.

"Huh, need to add more chakra into it to make it last longer." Naruto noted as the two men still rose up. "Okay, who are you guys?"

"Dammit, I didn't expect a Thunder Elemental to be here." The goon with red hair started as he shakily tried to man his ground.

"We need to return the young miss back to her father, we can't let her continue to run away again!"

…

…

…

"Wait what?" Naruto said quickly pocketing his gun, "You mean...are you guys her servants or something?"

"Yes, attacking my allies and loyal friends are worth a death sentence young Thunder Elemental." A regal voice said as Naruto's body stiffens; it's been awhile since he felt real power. Turning his head he nearly drop his gun, after taking out again, as he saw… "C-Creed?!"

"Who? I am known as Zastin!" The man declared as Naruto eyes blinked...but he was now able to see the differences, namely the cool bone armor than Creed's terrible fashion sense.

"Huh… okay, so you're not Creed."

The man handsome face nearly look identical to man Naruto was hunting, however his hair was a dull white while Creed's was shiny silver. He was slightly larger then again Creed look rather thin for someone, lastly the man wore demonically looking bone armor with two large red gems on his shoulders, his height was nearly a full foot higher than Naruto possible due to the armor. Like the pink haired girl, the young shinobi saw that he also had a tail it was thin and very scorpion-like in appearance "I do not know who this Creed is, but he sounds evil." The man declared as he pointed a glowing emerald sword at Naruto, "But I do know you are the evil one!" Zastin turn his head to the other men and spoke, "Maul, Smutts, are you two alright?"

"Yes Zastin, this kid a bit stronger than the normal Thunder's." Maul, the blonde haired man, stated with a nod. "I'll take Smutts back to the ship. He's fine but I want to make sure."

The green haired nodded, "Approve, go and I'll bring back Lala-hime."

"W-Wait, I thought you guys were kidnap-"

"So you admit to kidnapping the princess!" Zastin bellowed as Naruto sighed.

Dragging his left hand over his face, the blonde sighed, "This is one of those nights isn't it?" He took aim and…

Click~

"Aw shit!" Naruto eyes widen realizing he was out of bullets but notice that the man has charge forward, "DAMMIT, I REALLY HATE MONDAYS!" He roared dodging the man's attacks. _'Holy hell, this guy fights nearly like Creed, thankfully I can see his blade this time around._ ' Naruto thought as he evaded the slashes with ease making Zastin stop as the two gain distance between them.

"Never before have I seen Thunder Elemental fight with such grace and skill," He started before smiling softly, "I am honored to face a worthy adversary."

Naruto didn't replied as he expertly open his chamber and loaded his bullets quickly, "Thanks...but I'm human, and just to let you know, I am not your enemy, I thought you assholes were attacking me!"

"Oh really. And what makes you think that?"

"...You invaded my home, these goons didn't say anything that help me think they were the pink-haired girl's allies, oh and you assume that I was the criminal despite you trying to stab me!" Naruto yelled out.

"Your point?"

"My point is, is that you got the wrong guy!"

"A likely story…"

Naruto has never before felt Sakura or Sasuke laughing at him for such stupid reasoning...and he use to be like that, "Ahh...fuck my life...this sucks…look…" He held his hands up and dropped his gun, "Happy?"

"Giving up so easily?"

"No, I-" Quickly rubbing his head's temples Naruto took a deep breath, "First off...I am trying to settle this democratically, second is that you're not listening to me. If we continue talking your girl is gone and mostly my brother's luck is going to get him killed. So it's better if we stop and just talk this out, okay?"

Zastin took a hard look before nodding, "Fine...only because I was winning!"

"What are you, four?" Naruto sighed for what seems the millionth time today, "Are you going to hurt my brother, yes or no?"

"No, we're not."

"Then why are you attacking me, when you clearly got the wrong guy?"

"Many people would love to...ahem." The man blushed slightly, "get their hands on the princess, but you are the first not to be charm by her."

"Maybe I'm gay." Naruto joked.

"Ah, forgive I wasn't trying to insult you."

"I was kidding…"Naruto said with gritted teeth before pointing to the park, "My brother is most likely there, take the girl and get the hell of my planet." Naruto groaned out as the man bowed.

"Thank you for the support, I shall inform Emperor Gid that you are the King-"

"I AM NOT THE KING, JUST GO!" Naruto cried out as the man seems scared and left. "Frickin' stupid ass...maybe there isn't intelligent life out there!"

Naruto groaned as he saw Haruna in front of him, "Hey…" he greeted as the girl wave to him. He notice she was wearing pink pajamas top and bottoms most likely taking her dog out of the blue, he noticed her clothes were rather tight around her… are B79-W56-H82. Goddammit, he can't turn it off!

"Your job?"

"Yeah…Dog?" Naruto pointing to Haruna's dog Maron, a black and white Boston terrier, who was a pretty loyal and nice dog. "Hey Maron."

"Woof~!"

The boy smiled as the dog seem to nodded to him, "Nice talking to you," Naruto simply said as the girl nodded as he walked into his house. "Every time…" He said closing the door. As he saw Mikan on the couch once more looking puzzle at Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Every… freakin'... time, this always happens!" Naruto yelled comically.

"What… are you talking about?"

"Ugh...nothing, just didn't think that Rito's luck would finally pull me in…" Naruto sighed as he went back to sleep...

XXXXXXXXXX

NIGHT TIME

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was eyes open as heard the door opening to see a pink haired girl carrying Rito, "..." He blinked as the girl saw him.

"HI~!" She waved cheerfully as he awkwardly wave back. "Where's Rito's room?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall…" Naruto said as he heard her thanked him and went up.

…

…

…

"Well I lose one thousand yen." Naruto complained as he thought Rito would have Haruna as his girlfriend. An hour pass as the girl sat down with Naruto, "...And you are?" He asked while he saw her watching the TV with great interest. He notices that she carried herself with no worry or anything that can bring her down, like him. Kind eyes like Sakura although very innocent like never seen death or heard of it even. He smiled kindly to her, maybe she's the equivalent to himself...just a very attractive…Naruto look disgusted as he had twitching eyebrow, ' _Its official been watching too much ecchi anime…'_ While he did use his old jutsu to make himself as a woman, he didn't want to stay in it...felt really weird. Oh and he noticed her sizes, B89-W57-H87. He also noticed her tail was in the shape of a heart rather something sharp and dangerous like her goons. Lastly after straightening his back he judges that her height was the same height as him and Rito.

"I'm Lala, Rito's wife~!"

"Oh I'm Naruto, his adoptive brother." Naruto simply said as he watched Kamen Rider Neo 555, the show he was acting on a while ago, "Huh, I think I should tone down the shouting…"

"I don't think so; I like how dark it is." The young alien female said watching it with glee. "So big brother, is there anything I should know about marrying your brother?"

…

…

…

"RITO~!" Naruto screamed out taking out his gun. "I swear to the freakin' Sage of the fucking Six Path's you will tell me what the hell happened when I gave you a free pass!"

Lala however watched the show with excitement as the actor powered down, "This is so cool~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning

XXXXXXXXXX

"So basically you got suck into a device that Lala, the alien chick's name, and got blown up?" Naruto said with a horrified look. "Jesus, what the hell did you do to piss the goddess of luck?!"

"Don't look at me!" Rito raised his hands. "I don't know how this happened!"

"Ugh… and here I thought my day was going _so_ bad, it just went to being into this!" Naruto sighed as the orange haired teen nodded.

"Well at least she's gone."

However before Naruto can say anything he saw a certain blue haired girl. "There she is...go on and tell her." He said knowing that Rito finally earn some good karma and won't get interrupted. Leaving on ahead he went to a corner and watched the boy painfully stuttered, "Come on, pick up your balls and be a man!"

"I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

…

…

…

Never before Naruto has ever been stunned...not by Rito's courage...no he always believed that he could do it...but that unlucky...skill…

"Really? Wow, I'm so glad!"

Rito's eyes comically grew large, as he knew that wasn't Haruna's voice, looking up he saw… Lala in front of him… "W-W-W…" he stuttered as Naruto was just as equally stun.

"Oh… my… freakin'... god… wow the universe really likes to bend him over." Naruto crudely stated as he saw Haruna who was also stunned at what happened.

"LET'S GET MARRIED~!" Lala said jumping on the poor boy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Nope, that's it." Naruto said walking away, "It's official can't help him or I'll lose my luck…" The former Shinobi stated as he walked ahead to school letting Rito handle this…

"He'll be fine~! What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto said aloud as he continues his walk to school.

CHAPTER END

 _ **AzureKing: Now before you say anything, Lala and Haruna aren't in Naruto's harem, they are with Rito. Rito isn't going to be such a punching bag…as much than I want lol. But all serious the harem is already thought out and finalized.**_

 _ **Azure Queen: So please understand and enjoy**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure Ming: Hello all hope you good Christmas, tis the time to give so I give you all a new chapter to read. So please enjoy it, now time to answer some questions.**_

 _ **LL: This is set before Black cat, and the kne Naruto shoot wasn't creed but that guy who met train in the first volume. And Creed isn't a part of Chronos anymore.**_

 _ **Dman101: Naruto only has one gun, sometimes will be forced to use other guns but very rarely. He will use chakra as the gun is something that her prefers now.**_

 _ **And one last thing, I will not genderbend Rito, or give Lala or Haruna or Rito"s plan harem to someone else. I'm sorry but that's my plan from the beginning, but this Rito isn't just a door mat he has some valor...deep...deep**_ _ **inside. Anyway...**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto frowns as he saw the window of his classroom was showered with rain droplets. "A visit to the bar should be today," he whispered as Rito sat down in front of with a curry bun in his mouth. "So… how's being engaged?"

"Shut up." the orange haired teen said. "So you're going?"

"I need to get my new bullets, Ko-san does give me a discount and Nero makes good food. Wanna join?" he asked his brother who smiled.

"Sure, although if someone pulls out a gun, I'm heading home." Rito said as class restarted, "Whoops better head to the bathroom before the teacher comes."

Naruto nodded, as he didn't want to argue, "Alright anyway, when I come back you and Mikan are going to learn how to defend yourselves. In case, you know…"

Rito nodded seriously at the remainder, while it was easy for Naruto to defend them. Rito and Mikan learn the basics to protect themselves, but there's always room for improvement.

Naruto looked in the inside of his jacket, as he had a gun holster for his body. Sven warned him to be extra careful due to Chronos being more active. The man in question is checking on some things to make sure Lala is who she says she is…

…

Naruto placed a hand on his chest, remembering the day he met a Sweeper working for Chronos.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Naruto was living the bar but not before looking back at the open door, "Thanks Ko-chan~, great food as ever!" He said with a light blush on his face, while he doesn't drink the food he had did have some alcohol content in it._

" _Naruto Yuuki? Often refers to The No-Blood King, Mercy Killer, and lastly Black Death of the East?"_

 _Naruto eyes harden as his soberness appeared, turning to get one knee to aim a gun at a...kid? Naruto watched as the kid, who was probably the same age as him, had his hand in his suits breasts pocket. The blonde sweeper notices that the way the teen's hand was steady, so the gun wasn't anything heavy. "Who are you?"_

" _..." The teen smiled as he fished out a number of paper, "I belong to a group interested in buying your abilities."_

 _Naruto slip his gun to his belt hostel, as he scoff, "Not for sell, I am not a killer."_

 _The teen chuckled good naturally as he nodded, "But maybe this payment ten mil-"_

" _I said no,"_

" _This is for killing people in the area you prefer to take out." He yelled enrage, "We got people to control-"_

 _Naruto turn as he pushed the teen into the wall, "I won't take it. I take them down not out!" He roared, "I'm the best Sweeper in this world because I was able to take the high road, now leave." The blonde demanded as he left…_

 _BAM!_

 _The blonde hear that familiar sound trying his best to move, barely enough time to watched a silver bullet past him in deadly accuracy where his head was suppose to be if he didn't move in time. He saw the teen holding a smoking silver 10mm pistol in his right hand. Glaring at the teen that dodged his shot, "Dammit…_ Chronos _doesn't need any unwanted elements! I-" The boy's eyes widen as silent shot from Naruto's modified gun shot his head, the middle of his forehead, and watch him land on the ground unceremoniously...death wasn't big or flashy...it could quick and quiet like that._

 _Naruto didn't say anything as he unleashed two bullets out of his gun to see the kid dead. He rolled to his side, sadden that he killed the idiot teen. "He wasn't sleeping…" He muttered when he saw the kids eyes...they had dark rings around them._

 _They say two types of killers existed...those who can sleep well at night or those who cannot._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

The blonde lazily took notes as he remembers, its true he doesn't kill most of his targets. But his reactions and often overwhelming power accidental kills them. He wasn't a killer, he was just a sweeper...a sweeper who can sleep well in night. Naruto watched as the bell ring, he need to call Ko-chan, leaving to head to the rooftop. Typing in the number on a burner cell, "I hope she isn't angry at me for not telling about Chronos hunting me." He prayed as he heard the voice on the other side. He was already at the top when the woman started to speak.

" _Hello~! This is Japan's number one Sweeper helper~! What can- what why am I saying this to you? What's up foxy?"_ The voice cheerfully greeted Naruto, who smiled fondly.

"Hey, gonna drop in later today. I need some new bullets and info, standard rate?" The teen asked the woman who breathed in through her teeth gave the unique sound he heard.

" _Damn, I mean the custom bullets are in surplus for you. But info, you know that trade is dangerous for both of us… I mean a night of you taking me-"_

"Ko, someone might target my family…"

The voice didn't answer...before a serious tone took place, _"Well why didn't you say something sooner you idiot?"_

"I thought that with the way things ended between us, I figure neither would want to owe favors." Naruto stated sadly as he heard the woman voice tremble a bit.

" _Alright, I get it. Just… I'll have it ready for you by the time you get here, okay?"_

"It's… on Chronos."

 _CRACK~!_

" _What? Naruto you know that… one time and never again…"_ The voice ended darkly as she hanged up.

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the fence, "Great…" He slammed his fist into the pole, "I promised her I'd never needed her for important stuff…"

He could remember that day…

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto held his gun in front of a woman...the sun was behind her blinding him of her features. But it couldn't be more perfect; he trusted her and thought he knew her…_

 _But she was never really there… never really his friend...not the woman he fell for…_

" _You're not gonna run?" Naruto stated as he aimed his gun at her._

" _You already cornered me. I don't see a reason to run."_

" _Then give me a reason not to shoot you."_

 _She didn't say anything… but he could see her hands clenched into a fist, "Why can't you let this happen!? We could be rich; we could be alone with the money we make! Your siblings will be fine! So what if people die!? We win! And they LOSE!"_

" _You and I both know that I have morals…"_

 _She let out a sound that sounded a mixture of a whimper and chuckle, "A killer with the morals of a hero… how much more contradicting can you get? I won't lie… I wanted this when I saw you for the first time. Now I want you with me… please…" A hand was gestured to Naruto… he could imagine tears falling from her face. "Just let me do this…"_

" _We both know that's not going to happen…"_

 _BANG~!_

" _Ahh?" The woman was knocked down as she looked down and was shot at the heart… before smiling sadly. "You know that it was in my phone…" Taking out now ruined phone in a sturdy case, the impact hurt like a bitch, but she'll live._

" _Yeah, I know…"_

" _If… if I never did this… would you have stayed with me… and maybe…" She trailed off knowing that if she said it… the more pain it might be if he said 'No'._

" _I would… but we can't… tell everyone I said bye…"_

FLASHBACK END

Naruto looked at his gun, a rare gun that was worth more than a small country. "If she never saw you…" He glared at his piece before sighing and putting it away.

"Hey Naruto!" Risa opened the door to see her friend/crush. "I got some melon-" She stopped short as she saw Naruto's red eyes, almost to the brink of crying.

"Risa…" He barely whispered.

"W-What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Risa asked worriedly.

"I…" Naruto got out. "I got chili pepper spray by Sven! Bastard always leaves pranks like that in my clothes!" He groaned, pretending to be in pain. "I swear that guy would kiss death, if I didn't need him!

"Oh Naruto…" Risa sighed, before smiling. "You should stop working with a weird guy like Spec."

"It's Sven, and what can I say? The guy likes me and just won't leave me alone."

"So what do you two work on? You never saw, I know Rito and your little sister knows. Haruna knows as she passes you some homework you missed when skipping school or got sick." Risa stated, surprising the Shinobi on her analytical nature.

"It's top secret. Can't tell you."

"Hmm… so you and Rito are heading somewhere?" She said with a smile, "Cool, if I come?"

"…Sorry, not this time around."

"Eh why not?"

"It's not a place for girls."

"But you're taking Rito…"

…

…

…

"Damn that was an ironclad comeback…" Naruto stated before laughing, "Dude… like so mean~!" He snickered. Risa smiled knowing that Naruto was actually in pain and she was able to make him forget it for a moment.

"Ehe~ so can I come?" Risa asked again.

"No, sorry but its a brother thing." He said finally subsiding his laughter.

"Aww… well okay," Risa pouted. "Just don't get yourself in trouble…"

The two stood in silence until Naruto heard his phone go off, "Oh the rankings change…" He said as he forgot that he shouldn't reveal this to the public. Risa leans over his shoulder to see the name.

"'United Assassin's Association?'" She echoed, she saw Naruto's face next to the 'Number 1' Rank; his photo was hard looked from the side wearing a tan cowboy hat. The name was also on it, No Blood King.

"GAH!" Naruto freaked out as he backed away from Risa. "You're not supposed to see that!"

"What's wrong? I don't care if you play a mobile game, though it must be tough to have the-" The girl looked at the side again, to have eyes widen. "Seven Years? Wow…"

"Uh… it's not weird… is it?" Naruto asked, trying to play along.

"No, it's cute _King_ ~" She teased with a wink, but frown inwardly as he seem to glare at the name.

"It's nothing special…" He said as he scrolls down to see the top ten still haven't changed. Good… that means most of his friends are still alive.

DING-DONG~!

The two separated as the blonde looked at the honey-colored hair girl, "See ya!"

The girl however didn't leave, she nodded to herself, "I will find out why you're so sad."

XXXXXXXXXX

TIMESKIP

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Rito smiled at each other walking down the streets, "So Ko-chan told me not to bring it… and I was the only guy with no pants or boxers during the meeting." The blonde told his brother another of his crazy adventures.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you, I always thought you were professional or something-" Rito started but turns back when he saw Naruto stopped at the middle of the sidewalk.

"We're here." Naruto stated as they were in front of a run down building. "Come… wait… SHIT!" Naruto tackled Rito as a man was flung out the door!

"What was that?!" Rito panicked.

"Wolf!" Naruto smiled moving to the down man, "Man, it's been so long! How are the orphans?"

The man Naruto helped out was a tan skinned male in his thirties, wearing a grey suit and black shades. He had short straight hair, and had a lit cigarette in his mouth. He smiled as he stood up, snaking his hands to his pockets, "Good to see you too, kid."

"Wait you know this guy?!" Rito gawked.

"Yeah, come in." Naruto stated as Wolf held the door to the place, after entering and hearing the door closed he spoke again. "This is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Rank 4 in the Sweeper ranking."

"A sweeper?" Rito murmured at the mention of it.

"Yeah, also the priest around here." The man smiled as Rito turned to see everyone put a gun in their direction, "It's cool he's with the King!" He smiled lazily as everyone lower their guns. "Sorry, Sweepers are kinda cautious sort."

"That doesn't explain why Wolf was flung out the door!" Rito exclaimed comically.

"That would be me." Rito blushed immensely as he saw a woman wearing bikini top and pink and black short-shorts. "Wolfwood owed me money." She stated.

"Rito, meet number two, Alice." the blonde walked and bumped fist with the woman, "How much did he owe you _this_ time?"

"The same amount."

"Wolf~" Naruto sighed as he passed the woman a stack of bills. "First stop taking her money and Alice stop taking drugs."

"I can't help it! You know I need my stuff!" Wolf complained. "Besides, all that money could be used for better things other than drugs!"

"The drugs are for my pain...and sometimes for fun!" She shouted. "I have cancer, I can't eat without them! You always smoke!"

"At least not where people can get contact high!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Naruto sighed as the two were always butting heads with each other, "Oh great, Rito let's head to the bar." Naruto said dragging the boy to the food bar.

"Finally!" The two turns to see the person who said that, Rito gaze was amazed at the sight of a woman standing before like a living piece of art...she was like a snow woman. This woman was a bit older than them, maybe 19 or even 20. Long white haired flowing down, even her eyebrows were snow white. Blue crystal eyes, she wore a white butler costume. She lean on the bar top to smile at Naruto, "It's been awhile eh my guardian?" She said as Rito raised an eyebrow and then widens eyes as the woman wrapped her arms around his brother's neck, snuggling her cheek to the croon of his neck. "Ne? You haven't-"

"Koko the supplies?" Naruto asked unnerved by her affection.

She nodded taking out three boxes, "Standard bullets, special bullets, and my custom ones for you." She stated taking out clipboard, "It's on the house, but as usual…"

"Yeah… I know…" He stated as the woman smiled, but looked at her with seriousness. "Any info?"

"Back… Mister Rito, order anything my girls will cook it for you." The woman said as Naruto and Koko went to the back. She watched as the blonde enters the room and locked the door. "So I have some small news on this group. But my payment..." The sweeper nodded as he got closer...kiss her forehead, feeling the girl moan slightly from the action. "Good...alright, not much given but they are everywhere in the world save her. Because of your boss-"

"Shiki…"

"Right, so they want to muscle in, but she and you aren't easy to control. Thus they send a agent to give you an offer." She said leaning to a wall, a serious expression now on her gentle face. "They offer me to convince you to join, but my brother told them to shove off."

"Right...anything else?" He asked as the woman nodded.

"Apparently there is a group of extremely train Sweepers, The Numbers."

"The Numbers?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Name may be on the nose, but they were the reason I have to quit as a PMC contractor." She stated, loosen her clothing and took off her shirt. Showing Naruto her blissful snow-white skin, to show a scar above her heart, "They spent their time torturing me until I sign over my stuff to them."

Naruto eyes linger on her body, placing a hand on the scar. Feeling the abnormality of tough rigid skin on her alabaster baby soft skin, "I...I…" As he tried to figure out what to say...but the woman hand grabs his own, and gently led it up to her cheek to show her soft smile. "Koko…"

His other hand went to her hip, crossing its slender frame, as she moved in closer her breasts clad in her snowy white suit pushing into his chest. Despite the clothing blocking their skin, he knew her body very well, how it was soft and warm when they spent nights together.

Koko lean her head on his chest when he pulled her closer afraid she might slip away… his hands went downward stopping at her lower back, near her buttocks. As her hands stopped at the middle his back, stroking it. Igniting his urge to touched her too…

…

…

…

The two soon took off their jackets, leaving Naruto in his standard white button shirt, and also Koko in a now more of an undress state. Her shirt buttons were ripped out (thanks to Naruto), and shown her icy blue lacy bra cradling her breast. Naruto was above over Koko who was leaning backwards to a table. Both of their faces were flush spending god knows how long in such close quarters with each other and were barely able to stop their feelings for each other. "Koko...I have to go...we can't...we promised to stop when-" He said as Koko started to undo his buttons.

"No please...I don't want to stop…" She said moved upwards wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck while the man move his head downward no longer listening to his brain but now his heart…both knew they needed to stop but they couldn't, past feelings and memories were making them do idiotic and wonderful-

"NARUTO, KOKO, UNKNOWN ELEMENT!"

"Shit!" Naruto blushed before moving away from Koko, as too blushed although from another reason. He quickly grabs his jacket and placed over his over his shirt, and also with lighting speed button his friend's own. Although ignore her eye twitched from ignoring her heavenly skin.

"I swear to god, I will fucking kill them for cock blocking me!" Koko said with beyond angry looked as she saw Naruto moved away from her with an embarrassed look. "Follow me," She announced moving to the door's side, the blonde nodded while passing her a spare gun that he knows under the tables; the two leap out when Naruto kicked the door open to point their guns at the-

"Crap, guys false alarm!" Naruto waved his hands. "Schoolmate!"

"Are you sure?" Koko asked.

"I'm 100% sure," Naruto said, before turning to said schoolmate. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl in question was shaking comically with a nervous smile it was Risa. "I was worried and wanted to check if you're okay~" She shouted as one woman still had a gun on her sights.

"Someone help Blind Al put down her gun!" A random person stated as dark skin woman wearing black shades was still aiming.

"On it!" A man wearing a black and red jumpsuit said, "She hasn't been the same since stop using crack!" The man loudly revealed.

"Shut up Wade!" Everyone in the bar stated, thankfully Naruto turn his gaze back to his closest female friend.

"You've been tailing me this whole time?" Naruto sighed.

"Just today, you seemed so sad."

Koko lean on the counter as she smiled sweetly, "That's because of me."

"What?" Risa looked at Koko, eyeing up the woman with intense eyes. She never had seen any American, western or even Japanese person with features such as hers. But this woman was something like a puzzle, a smile or even twitch of her eyes were all was need for Risa to learn someone. But this female was closed off any unnecessary giveaways even to simple schoolgirl...Naruto was a magnet for unique people. She herself was an example, Rito a magnet for the bad luck was another example, but this girl was way high up. That mean she and Naruto could be work friends like Sven that odd man she seen with Naruto a few times. But...just the fact she can hide even the simple actions was a bit unnerving...and kinda pissing her off. "What did you do?"

"Well~" She started but Naruto turn his eyes at her nodding kindly she looked back. "I betrayed him and used him...not in that order but at the same time."

Rito looked at the girl and pieced together what she meant, ' _So she's the one that made Naruto so sad a few years ago._ '

"Koko, you really don't need to bring that up." Naruto frowned. "I already feel bad enough as it is."

"I wasn't going to lie, besides we're all adults. Besides some others are trying to look for reactions, might as well give a dog a bone." Koko stated although her pupil looks towards Risa.

Risa eyes widen to a comically proportion, did...she call her a dog?

"Oh yes." Koko continue making sure to make eye contact with the blonde girl.

Okay now she was sure…

"A reward for those to know that if they overstep their little box of protection." The white haired angel said before looking at her watch, Koko spread her arms on the bar as she projected her voice. "Oi, time for drinks and food is over! Sweeper time!"

Risa noticed all the patrons' eyes became sharp and harden as the woman slammed her hand on the bar. "Alright as usual top ten gets the first picks!" She announced as the woman gesture the wall as it spun to show a large video screen.

"Top… ten?" Risa blinked. "Wait… that screen… Naruto, what is this place-"

"Alice, Wolf takes the first ones." Naruto said as he looked to Risa. "It's-"

"A sweeper bar." Surprisingly Rito said, "A Bounty Hunter bar to be more exact."

"SWEEPERS!" The entire bar yelled out.

"You're… a bounty hunter?" Risa asked. "Wait, that doesn't make sense. When did this happen?"

Naruto placed a hand on his chin, thinking deeply, "I think five years ago, met Sven when he lost his friend to that craze teen."

"And… that's when you became one?"

"Uh, more or less…" Naruto looked away grabbing a milkshake as he drank it. ' _Officially…'_ Shaking his head he sighed, "Anyway, I work as one to keep targets outside our city. Been a good few years." He stated as Alice had three papers in her hands. "Good I take it?" Too get a nod and smile, as she left.

"But… why the secrecy?" Risa frowned.

Naruto and Rito stared at each other… before loudly laughing, "Dude, it's been anything but secretive! I mean our house was shot the hell up last night! This happens like three times a month, and that's a slow month."

Risa could only pout sadly. "You worry me a lot…"

"Ah…" The boy blinked before nodding. "I have, sorry…" He bowed his head to the girl.

"No more secrets… okay?"

"Can't promise that, but I'll try to be open on my-"

"NARUTO!"

The teens looked to Wolfwood as he turn with an enraged look, "That kid's bounty is back up!"

"How much?"

"Ten mil!" The man said, "As a professional, I want to take this… but this is your city. Do you want it…?"

"...Get me the request…" The blonde stated as he slammed his gun to the table, scaring Risa that he had a weapon all this time. "Koko, I take it you know his whereabouts?"

"Nothing."

"Damn…"

Wolfwood came back and placed a sheet of paper in front of Naruto, "Here… don't take chances like the others kill him." The man said grabbing a large cloaked item in the shape of a cross. "Hey Koko, make sure you get my cigs next time. These French ones aren't too good." He said as the woman waved him off, he left as Rito looked over the paper and paled.

" _Warning, SSS-Rank Target: K****. Traits: none, Skills: Emotionless killer, Master Gun user."_ The teen listed out, " _Only for top ten assassins, area XXXXX. Alive: One Million, Dead: Five Million."_

"Naruto…" Risa murmured worriedly.

The blonde didn't say anything as he loaded his bullets and spun the chamber before placing it back into place, then holstered it into his shirt. "Okay, looks like me and Sven are going to busy this weekend." He announced. After that was done the other sweepers went to the screens and proceeded to get their missions. He quickly got out his phone to send a text, "Better meet him for tonight's missions."

Risa looked worried but nodded, "I won't say anything like 'come back to me safely' or 'Don't do this', cause I know you will be fine!" She smiled sweetly.

"Heh… good, otherwise it'd be too cliché," Naruto chuckled.

"I wonder why so much for him dead?" Rito question as the older brother looked back.

"Probably something with secrets or governments, rather keep it under wraps." Naruto guessed, but frowned, "But I know this guy, one of the few who can hurt me without using an army." He said frowning from the last time it happen.

"T-That bad?" Rito stuttered, normally Naruto was so powerful he doesn't get serious like now... this one? It might be something really horrible.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Naruto added. "Me and Sven used our best stuff and only failed to kill him. I was only able to shoot his liver and legs, but I heard he survived." He stated looking at picture of a high school with wild style hair. "Bastard killed so many teens and that he even kill another teen killer just to prove he was better..." He said darkly.

"Oh boy…" Rito gulped, already sweating bullets profusely.

"And you're going against him?" Risa said now _really_ worried for her crush.

"I have to. A lot of co-workers died by him…"

Koko smiled as she cleaned the glasses, enjoying Naruto's sense of justice.

"Well… if you're sure… then I won't stop you." Risa said, not really sure how to give her advice to this line of work.

Naruto hit his chest with a grin; "It's fine, besides I got my resupply of ammo." He said confidently, as Koko placed a knife in front of them. "Hmm?"

"I got a new weapon for you, same metal as your gun." She said as Naruto took it out, it was a standard survival knife dark with the 'IX' on it. "Ninth Ring, in case you need insurance for this bounty. This one...I expect you either pay me in full or bring me the head of that asshole."

"Nice." Naruto grinned, twirling the knife a few times. "It's light." He commented, and then took a few swings. "Has some good blade. I'll make good use of it."

"Good, cause you're boss will kill me if something happen to her best hired killer." The woman said with an eye roll. "Anyway, leave when you can it's almost closing time...for little kids." she smirked, as Naruto knew the bar was for daytime while the nighttime was more...explicit.

"Got it." Naruto nodded. "Rito, you ready?"

"Yeah, that burger was good!" He said with a smile, leaving a tip for the chef and waitress. "I wonder what kind of-"

"You don't wanna know~" The owner and Naruto said together. The two smiled as they laughed at the inside joke.

LINE BREAK

Naruto along with the two normal teens were heading to the monorail, along with Sven who catch up to them as Naruto handed him the papers for their targets, "Anyway you guys be careful, no walking in alleys at all." The blonde stated.

"Why?" The orange-haired teen asked.

"That target tends to kill most of his marks from alleys and prefers high schoolers like him." Naruto stated looking over the paper he got, "No leads… he's in the city but no address or even the street he was seen."

"They're that good at covering their tracks?"

Sven just lit a cig as he chuckled, "That killer has the perfect genes and traits of a strain assassin. If he had the right equipment he would be at Naruto's level." The blonde deadpan as he shot the lit end, "Gah, not cool!" He said placing a hand on his chest. "Thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

"Hey actually… how do you two know each other?" Risa stated as the two sweepers looked at each other, Sven gave a grin to his younger partner.

"Wanna tell them or shall I?"

"I don't really care." Naruto shrugged, but a smile came into his face.

"Heh, well, I guess it was still when he was in love-"

"Working." Naruto cut in.

"With Koko." Sven said. "I met him in America, Koko was selling guns to numerous gangs hoping to get a nice check after a particularly long drought for guns." He started as the man remembered how he met Naruto.

 **Flashback**

 _THUD!_

" _Gah…" The man tried to lift himself up as he was kicked into a wooden crate, "What are you?"_

 _Standing before his was teen, despite his blonde hair his Japanese features stood out prominently, as he held to C96 pistols with extremely long barrels, almost a foot long. "Just someone protecting his loved ones." He quickly lowered his oddly design guns, "Wait… I saw you on Ko-chan's dossier, that American who work for government."_

" _Oh? You know who I am?" The green haired man stated, taking off his eye patch._

" _Who doesn't?" the blonde said, lifting his hand towards his enemy. "You're pretty well known for acting like a merc despite being an agent. And when working with that Lloyd person, you two were unbeatable, sadly he died. I won't kill you, just put a bullet in your knee cap." Pulling the trigger the bullet came out of the comically long barrel as Naruto turned around knowing-_

 _*BAM!*_

" _Damn, what the hell man!?" Sven said smiling as he hit Naruto over the head with a large rock._

 _The blonde glared at the man, noticing no injury on him, "How did you-" his eyes noticed Sven's right green eye shining in a rainbow simmer._

" _Easy, I see the future kid." Sven grinned._

" _No… your eye does." The blonde stated before trying to shoot the man once more only for him to barely move his head as his eyes shine again._

" _You just love being trigger happy, don't you?" Sven chuckled, but his face looked strained and tired trying to ignore his growing tiredness._

" _Since the eye isn't yours, it takes too much energy." He stated before grabbing the long barrels of his weapons to swing them at the man, who barely had enough time to dodge, using his eyes to-_

 _The blonde swept his legs to trip him to the ground and aimed at Sven face. "Might be good for dodging and scaring your opponents but using more than you're supposed to is a mistake."_

" _Alright, easy kid." Sven raised his hands in surrender. "You win."_

" _Enough Naruto, we got the money." Koko entered the two killers little battle, wearing an extravagant white business suit. "Come on, we got to head back to the sea to burn this money." she said holding a case. "Either kill him or bring him."_

" _Say wha?" Sven got out._

" _Said kill him or take him, these effing Americans love getting roped in their drugs wars. C'mon!" The girl said comically switching to angry to being scared, as lights from the other agents were getting closer._

 _The blonde nodded as he spun kick into the man's_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Soon after we got to know each other and well since my section of the law believed I'd either betray or died that day. I became a sweeper, better payment too!" He said as the teens and the man were standing in front of Risa's. "And sadly Naruto has been dealing with me."

The blonde snorted at that jab, "Be better if we did actually paying jobs then doing simple escort and hunting missions." He complained as Sven bopped his head.

"You're the one who told no assassination missions, they are scum and you're cool killing them. Yet you don't want to!"

"Because I need to lead by example ass! The others will start killing if I do!" The blonde and Sven were now locking hands pushing each other as lightning danced between the two eyes. Risa giggled at the childish scrabble between Sweepers. "Will anyway, Sven got a few jobs, see ya tomorrow Risa."

The girl nodded before winking, "My room door is always unlock for you~!" she flirted while opening her door...but did one thing to Naruto before closing the door.

Both Rito and Sven blushed in a stun fashion when Risa, "D-Did-?"

Naruto was able to nod not shock but nonetheless still turn red...she flipped her skirt to show she wore a thong allowing the blonde to see most of her rear end. "Let's go home Rito and start the job Sven…"

-A few hours later-

 _Risa's room_

The girl face was burning red...why did she do that!? Turning around in her bed in distress, "Why, why, why did I do that?!" She said out loud, knowing that her parents were doing another midnight shift, which was okay given to the good neighborhood they lived in. "I mean it was great I did that, his red face told me he likes me or at least finds my attractive! But I did in front of that man and Rito...well Rito isn't much of a man." She teased but sighed as she looked at the ceiling and wonders how Naruto took her suddenness.

"It's been so long…" Risa stated before moving to her nightstand and pull on a drawer to take out a photo of Naruto and her...it was there time together in middle school.

She was always going to private schools since as long as she can remember, which also reminder her on how she used to be.

It was a pretty bitter pill to swallow, that old life was something she hated to remember. But Naruto, who made her into who she is, shattered it. Someone who was comfortable on being themselves, no bending over backwards for others or trying their best to make others approve of them.

" _Oi, you look much cuter when you have the mischievous smile!"_

"Maybe a bath and scratching that _itch_ might help." She said with a light blushed leaving her room…but never realizing that her window had a shadow figure outside, using a thin knife unlocked the window, stepping in with a wild smile.

He wore a black high school uniform that the jacket was open showing a bloody white button shirt; his blonde/orange colored hairstyle was wild as it was all over the place despite being short. He smiled as the teen sat at the bed hearing moaning from the bathroom as he took out a pistol, polishing it as he was going to enjoy this girl...or at least her job for his plan.

"Round two, Uzumaki…"

CHAPTER END

 _ **AzureKing: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as you can see Naruto isn't a plain hero. He has killed to make sure the fight or people don't come back to haunt him. Save a few mostly who escape by luck or Naruto making a small mistake. And we also meet Naruto's boss, or former boss/lover, Koko Hekmatyar from Jormungand. If you don't know who she is, she is a weapons dealer who is many was insane but smart as hell. But meeting Naruto she depending too much and him, then nearly was killed by him only surviving because of their friendship. Now she is a simple mission giver to sweepers (Like Naruto and Sven) when Chronos took her gun business away.**_

 _ **If you're wondering if she's apart of the harem...well review around 30 or reviews, then I'll let you know, the answer might shock you.**_

 _ **Joking aside, i hope you like it. Cause next time we see Naruto in a calm yet raging rampage. Please review and enjoy your month of 2018!**_


	3. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
